


Golden Opportunity

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Another saucy chat in bed.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters, but sometimes I mentally rent this situation.  
>  **A/N:** This was written and posted in 2011 in response to the Travellers’ Tales prompt #41 – gold at [doctor_donna](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com).

“Are you awake?” the Doctor whispered into Donna’s sleeping ear.

“I am _now_ ,” she griped through a mumble. “What’s the problem?”

“I wanted to know…,” he continued to whisper, “…if you were going back to sleep or what?”

She turned over in bed and openly glared at him. “You can talk normally you know, you prawn! And why would you wake me up to see if I was going to stay that way? Have you lost the plot?”

He looked sheepish, and fiddled with the bedcovers. “No. I know what I’m doing. It’s just that… you’re asleep, and I’m not.”

“Yes, I had noticed that, thanks,” she huffed. “Come ‘ere,” she ordered, and held out her arms to let him sweep in and cuddle her. She kissed his forehead. “Are you still that lonely?”

“Sometimes,” was the muffled reply as he snuggled into her neck. He trailed a finger across the neckline of her nightdress. “Donna, now that you’re awake, do you think we could…?” He lifted his eyes to give her the full puppy dog look he had perfected over the years. “But only if you want to.”

She chuckled at him. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that you weren’t planning this all along when you woke me up? Do be serious.”

He kissed her tenderly under her chin. “You love me anyway though, don’t you?” 

His hands were caressing her body through the nightdress, and he was delighted when he gained a wriggling response.

“Would it make any difference if I didn’t?” she playfully asked. “If you’re going to wake me up like this you’d better make it good.”

“Good?” He scrunched his face up in thought and then beamed wildly at her. “I intend to earn a gold medal.”

“I didn’t know they had this in the Special Olympics,” she gasped, and they shared a giggle before he proved his worth.


End file.
